


wrap me up (and hold me)

by ohfreckle



Series: Twitter kink prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: +, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Did I mention TENTACLES, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, porn with feeling, tentacle fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: Alec loves Magnus' tentacles, as much as he physically can.





	wrap me up (and hold me)

**Author's Note:**

> Utter filth, written for the #tentacletober prompt "tentacle bondage". I blame lynne_monster and my over-eager self.

“Patience, darling!”

“Easy for you to say,” Alec rasps. His words are laced with gravel, voice hoarse after a night of shouting his lust and frustration. Alec is drenched with sweat, his eyes glassy, his hair wild from tossing his head, and yet he’s fighting Magnus’ hold on him with almost as much force as when they started. 

“Say your word, and I’ll stop,” Magnus breathes and tightens his tentacles around Alec’s wrists, but all that that comes out of Alec’s mouth is a drawn-out _please_ that is almost Magnus’ undoing. He’s tempted to give in, to lift his hips and sink back down onto Alec’s cock, riding them both to completion. Magnus has already come twice, drops of his come still glistening on Alec’s chest and stomach, but when he shudders, the hot weight of Alec’s cock in his ass sends a fresh pulse of heat racing through him. 

Lucifer’s balls, Magnus needs more, _craves_ more. More of Alec’s cock stretching him open, more of his lust and desperation. Now that he finally gets to have this, drunk on desire and love, Magnus never wants it to stop.

Besides, Alec isn’t ready to come this early into the night, no matter how prettily he begs. 

Stroking himself with a loose fist, Magnus tightens the thin tentacle wrapped around the root of Alec’s cock. The answering throb punches a groan out of him that turns into a shout when the tip of the tentacle he’s teasing at Alec’s lips is sucked into wet heat. 

Magnus is _aching_; the muscles in his thighs shaking from riding himself to two shattering orgasms, his lower back twinging with the strain of using his tentacles for such an extended period of time, his _heart_ because nobody has ever—

“Alec—” Magnus’ whole body goes rigid, one second before he comes so hard his vision whites out. His balls are spasming as he soaks his hand with wet, weak streaks of come, the pleasure forced from his body by the feeling of being fucked on both ends. Ass still throbbing around Alec’s swollen cock, Magnus hisses when Alec keeps pushing the tip of his tongue into the sucker on the very tip of his tentacle. A shivery current of pleasure runs down the length of Magnus’ tentacle, setting each sucker on fire until his entire body is burning up with it, right down to the root of his wet, spent cock. 

It’s too much too soon. Magnus’ arousal is settling like a dull ache behind his balls, and still, he craves more. 

“Suck me!” Magnus demands breathlessly, pushing Alec even deeper into the mattress with his tentacles wrapped around Alec’s wrists and ankles. The effect is devastating; Alec goes completely limp—he _loves_ being held down and taking whatever Magnus chooses to give him—but his mouth is still hot and tight around Magnus. He obeys with a low moan, his cheeks hollowing with the effort, sucking Magnus in until the tight clench of his throat is fluttering against the tip. 

“Harder!” Magnus clenches his aw and braces his hands against Alec’s chest, digging his fingertips into the meat of it in a desperate effort to hold back, but Alec is having none of it. Swallowing around Magnus, he pulls him into his throat inch by agonizing inch until Magnus can see it bulging with the heft of it. 

Even with his nose running and drooling around the tentacle in his mouth, Alec sucking him and taking pleasure from it is one the hottest things Magnus has ever seen. Alec is still hard inside of him, his cock growing thicker with every groan that stutters out of Magnus. One small, impossible push of his hips is enough, and Magnus comes with his sore, stretched hole clenching down hard on Alec. He barely has the mind to pull out of Alec’s throat, rasping Alec’s name as he’s wracked by another surge of pleasure, his heart hammering, frantic, the coarse hair on Alec’s stomach scratching against his soft cock in a teasing caress. 

“Magnus, please, I need to come…” Alec blinks rapidly, his lashes wet, and this time Magnus knows he’s seconds away from tipping over the edge that separates pleasure from pain. 

Leaning in, Magnus takes Alec’s mouth in a kiss that shakes them both to the core, licks him open and soothes his swollen lips with a swipe of his tongue. 

“I’ll be so good for you,” Magnus promises as he sits back up and sinks down onto Alec’s cock, squeezing down hard before he lifts up again. Even though he’s physically unable to come again, Magnus relishes the burn of Alec’s cock splitting him open, the harsh jolt of lust that sears him every time it brushes against his prostate. It’s a different kind of pleasure, slow and languid, the low surge and ebb of it allowing him to focus entirely on Alec instead. 

Alec’s jaw clenches every time Magnus tightens his hole around him, so he does it again and again, unhurried and deliberate, bringing a hand down between his legs and stroking his fingers over the tight hot strip of skin where they’re joined. He keeps his eyes locked on Alec’s and his voice low as he murmurs a quick spell, a rush of warmth prickling down his back when he sees the urgent spark of need lighting up Alec’s eyes. 

The hair on Alec’s legs tickles against the sensitive suckers on Magnus’ tentacles when he releases Alec’s ankles and slides them over his calves. Up, up, up, until he can wrap them around Alec’s muscular thighs and pull him wide open. Shifting his weight, Magnus lets himself sink down even further down onto Alec until his hips are cradled by Alec’s thighs. 

The first brush against his ass makes Alec bite his lips. He’s tight and slick against Magnus’ tentacle, his hole clenching and releasing against the tip, the only movement he’s allowed tied and bent in half like this. His silence only lasts until the moment Magnus pushes into him, giving way to a fevered string of _fuck me_ and a_ll the way in, _blood rising to his skin in a bright blush.

Fresh bursts of heat explode in Magnus’ gut every time one of his suckers catches against Alec’s hole before it slips inside. They’re both shaking with strained arousal by the time he has finally worked himself into Alec’s body, so much deeper than his cock or even his arm can reach. 

“So full…so fucking full—oh god, Magnus, fuck me!” Alec slurs, panting harshly when Magnus lifts up and tightens the tentacle inside of him, releasing the tension as he lowers himself back down onto Alec’s cock. Magnus can feel and see the intense waves of pleasure crashing over Alec with every clench and release. It’s _please _every time Magnus tightens, a harsh, raw cry every time Magnus pushes in even deeper (slow, slow, Alec’s body clinging to him as if the very thought of not being fucked full to the brim is painful), until there’s nowhere left to go and Alec’s stomach bulges with the force of it. 

“Gonna… gonna… Magnus, please…” Alec sucks in shaky breaths, his mouth slick and swollen. He comes with a sob the moment Magnus releases his cock, pulsing deep inside Magnus as he fills his ass, his hips twisting in place, pinned on Magnus’ tentacle as he convulses around it in harsh and devastating waves of pleasure. 

It takes Magnus a long time to withdraw as gently as he can. Alec is still shaking with weak shocks of pleasure when they finally lie down, immediately rolling into the circle of Magnus’ arms and pulling one of his hands between his legs. His hole is hot and swollen against Magnus’ fingertips, fluttering when Magnus circles it slowly before he dips inside, letting Alec feel him for a little while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
